staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Grudnia 2005
79px 06.00 Nasza Ziemia (4/7): Geologiczne kataklizmy - serial dokumentalny, USA 06.15 Światowe dziedzictwo kultury (21): Piza. Z początku czasów nowożytnych - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 06.35 Dzień dobry w sobotę - program poradnikowy 06.40 Ekonomika dla Kazika - magazyn rolniczy 06.50 Dzień dobry w sobotę - program poradnikowy 07.00 Rok w ogrodzie - magazyn 07.25 Dzień dobry w sobotę - program poradnikowy 07.50 Był taki dzień 08.00 Wiadomości, Prognoza pogody 08.15 Piosenkarnia - program dla dzieci 08.25 Cybermysz - program dla młodzieży 08.50 Ziarno - program dla młodzieży 09.25 5-10-15 - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 09.55 Scooby, gdzie jesteś? (13): Która wiedźma jest która? - serial animowany, USA 10.20 Szkoła złamanych serc (23/80) - serial obyczajowy 11.05 Re: akcja - program dla młodzieży 11.35 SF - symulator faktu: Lasery - magazyn dla młodzieży 12.00 Parapet - program dla młodzieży 12.20 Zdobywcy - teleturniej 12.50 Był taki dzień 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Teatr Telewizji: Zazdrość - sztuka Esther Viiar, Polska 2001 14.30 Ouo vadis (4/6) - serial 15.30 Teleexpress 15.50 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Trondheim 18.00 Sąsiedzi - serial komediowy 18.25 Od przedszkola do Opola: Barbara Krafftówna - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Wieczorynka: Kucyki z Gwiezdnego Wzgórza, Sali Mali - seriale animowane, Wielka Brytania 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport, Prognoza pogody 20.15 Hit na sobotę: Góra Dantego - film katastroficzny, USA 1997 22.10 Męska rzecz...: Zagłada z głębin - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 23.45 Około północy - magazyn 00.05 Kino nocnych marków: Przodem do tyłu - komedia, USA 1997 01.35 Sprawy rodzinne 2 (19) - serial obyczajowy, USA 02.15 Sprawy rodzinne 2 (20) - serial obyczajowy, USA 03.00 Był taki dzień 03.05 Zakończenie programu 79px 05:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 278 Donos; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 telenowela TVP 06:10 Dwójka Dzieciom - Prawdziwe przygody Profesora Thompsona - odc 25/26 Wyspa Ra (Las autenticas aventuras del profesor Thompson ep La Isla de Ra); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (1996); bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Echa tygodnia 07:05 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Smak Europy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 M jak miłość - odcinek 365; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Jesteś tym, co jesz - odc. 5 (odc.5- You are what you eat); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 To nie jest koniec świata - odc. 11; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Listy do św. Mikołaja 09:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 235 Podwójne życie; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Listy do św. Mikołaja 10:25 Wielka Gra - odc. 70; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Kręcioła - czyli rozkręcamy Orkiestrę; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:40 30 ton - lista, lista, lista przebojów - (42/05); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Kochanie zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - odc 39 (Honey I shrunk the kids) kraj prod.USA (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 serial prod.USA 12:55 Listy do św. Mikołaja 13:00 Na graniach granie...o graniu bajanie; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1239; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 721 Kontrowersje; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wybierz Miss Świata 2005 - (5) (Miss World) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Zatańczmy razem - Mistrzostwa Świata Formacji Standardowych - Elbląg 2005; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Pełną parą - odc. 1/6; serial sensacyjny 16:30 Listy do św. Mikołaja 16:35 Pełną parą - odc. 2/6; serial sensacyjny 17:05 I Ty możesz zostać św. Mikołajem 17:15 Duże dzieci - (2); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny 18:25 Wybierz Miss Świata 2005 - (6) (Miss World) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Robbie Williams - koncert w Berlinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Panorama flesz 20:00 Kraj się śmieje - Słaboœści i skłonności (1); program kabaretowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Mój pierwszy raz - (22); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:40 Czas zabijania (A Time to Kill); dramat kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Joel Schumacher; wyk.:Matthew McConaughey, Sandra Bullock, Kevin Spacey, Samuel L. Jackson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Opowieści z krypty - Uczta wampirów (Tales from the Crypt - The Bordello of Blood); komedia kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:35 Zakończenie dnia 79px 06:00 Pierwsza miłość (141) – serial obyczajowy 06:45 Pierwsza miłość (142) – serial obyczajowy 07:30 Twój lekarz – magazyn medyczny 08:00 Eureko – ja to wiem – program rozrywkowy 09:00 Hugo familijny – program dla dzieci 09:30 Bravo – magazyn muzyczny 10:00 Pasjonaci – magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:30 Samo życie (616) – serial obyczajowy 11:15 Samo życie (617) – serial obyczajowy 12:00 Samo życie (618) – serial obyczajowy 12:45 Samo życie (619) – serial obyczajowy 13:30 Na ostrzu noża 14:00 Tango z aniołem (14) – serial obyczajowy 14:45 Policjanci (7) – serial kryminalny 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Jezioro marzeń (103) – serial dla młodzieży 17:10 Granice strachu – reality show 18:15 Zakręcone (14) – serial obyczajowy 18:45 Wydarzenia 19:15 Sport 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Nie jesteśmy aniołami – film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Neil Jordan, wyk. Robert De Niro, Sean Penn 21:30 Studio Lotto 21:50 Grasz, czy nie grasz – teleturniej, prowadzenie Zygmunt Chajzer 23:15 Porachunki – film sensacyjny, Wielka Brytania 1998, reż. Guy Ritchie, wyk. Jason Flemyng, Dexter Fletcher 01:25 Magazyn sportowy 03:25 Reebok Hip Hop – magazyn muzyczny 05:30 Zakończenie programu 79px 05:20 Uwaga! – magazyn 05:40 Telesklep – reklama 07:20 Automaniak – magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj – magazyn kulinarny 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN – magazyn 10:30 VIVA Polska! – program muzyczny 11:40 Na Wspólnej (553) – serial obyczajowy 12:08 Na Wspólnej (554) – serial obyczajowy 12:36 Na Wspólnej (555) – serial obyczajowy 13:03 Na Wspólnej (556) – serial obyczajowy 13:30 Taniec z gwiazdami – program rozrywkowy 15:10 Szymon Majewski Show – program rozrywkowy 16:10 Siłacze – program rozrywkowy 17:20 Anioł stróż (13) – serial komediowy, wyk. Joanna Trzepiecińska 17:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj – magazyn kulinarny 18:30 Maraton uśmiechu – program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! – magazyn 20:05 Niania (13) – serial komediowy, wyk. Agnieszka Dygant 20:35 Kryminalni (12) – serial kryminalny 21:40 Ring – horror, USA/Japonia 2002, reż. Gore Verbinski, wyk. Naomi Watts 00:00 Szymon Majewski Show – program rozrywkowy 01:15 Nic straconego – powtórki programów 03:00 Gala boksu zawodowego w Las Vegas 79px 06:35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 07:00 Jej portret: Zuzanna Pędzich – program dokumentalny 07:30 Kurier 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Przegląd gospodarczy 10:15 Eurinfo 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Tygodnik Trójki 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Jej portret: Zuzanna Pędzich – program dokumentalny 12:10 Panorama morza – cykl reportaży 12:30 Kurier 12:44 Kowalski i Schmidt 13:10 Telenowyny 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Muzyka łączy pokolenia 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Nieznane oblicza epoki rock and rolla – serial dokumentalny 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Magazyn siatkarski: W blasku złota 16:00 Przegląd gospodarczy 16:30 Kurier 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości – magazyn kulturalny 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Telekurier – cykl reportaży 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Studio pogoda 22:50 Kurier sportowy 23:05 Tygodnik Trójki – program publicystyczny 23:50 Pamiętnik zabójcy – thriller, USA 1992, reż. Roy London, wyk. Forest Whitaker, Sharon Stone 79px 05:45 Strefa P – magazyn muzyczny 06:10 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 06:35 VIP – wydarzenia i plotki 07:00 Pokemon – serial dla dzieci 07:30 Pokemon – serial dla dzieci 08:00 Instynkt tropiciela – program turystyczny 08:30 Dekoratornia – dokument fabularyzowany 09:00 Wyścigi samochodowe: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata 10:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial – magazyn piłkarski 10:30 Punkt, set, mecz – magazyn siatkarski 11:00 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 11:30 VIP – wydarzenia i plotki – magazyn 12:00 MacGyver (120) – serial przygodowy 13:00 Siatkówka: Wkręt-Met Domex Częstochowa – Wózki BT Politechnika Warszawa 15:00 Dom nie do poznania – reality show 16:00 Łabędziem być... – program rozrywkowy 17:00 Nacja – korporacja – program rozrywkowy 18:00 Operacja „Hamburger” – komedia, USA 1997 20:00 Bar Europa – reality show 21:30 TiVi Sekcja – talk show 22:30 Bar Europa – reality show 22:50 Wydarzenia 23:00 Dziki (11) – serial komediowy 23:55 Komenda – magazyn policyjny 00:25 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 00:50 Punkt, set, mecz – magazyn siatkarski 01:15 VIP – wydarzenia i plotki 01:40 Strefa P – magazyn muzyczny 02:05 Joker – talk show 02:55 Zakończenie programu 79px 06:00 Plebania, odc. 311; serial obyczajowy Polska 2003; reż.: Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk: Włodzimierz Matuszak, Katarzyna Łaniewska 06:20 Plebania, odc. 312; serial obyczajowy Polska 2003; reż.: Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk: Włodzimierz Matuszak, Katarzyna Łaniewska 06:45 Plebania, odc. 313; serial obyczajowy Polska 2003; reż.: Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk: Włodzimierz Matuszak, Katarzyna Łaniewska 07:10 Plebania, odc. 314; serial obyczajowy Polska 2003; reż.: Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk: Włodzimierz Matuszak, Katarzyna Łaniewska 07:30 Plebania, odc. 315; serial obyczajowy Polska 2003; reż.: Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk: Włodzimierz Matuszak, Katarzyna Łaniewska 08:00 Echa tygodnia 08:35 Awantura o Basię, Awantura dwunasta, czyli rzecz o literackim podstępie Kornela Makuszyńskiego, odc. 12; serial dla dzieci Polska 1996; reż.: Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk: Paulina Tworzyańska, Olgierd Łukaszewicz 09:05 Mówi się...; poradnik 09:25 Wieści polonijne; aktualności 09:40 Porozmawiajmy; rozmowa 10:30 Klan, odc. 992; telenowela Polska 2005; reż.: Jakub Ruciński, Ryszard Dreger, Paweł Karpiński; wyk: Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka 10:50 Klan, odc. 993; telenowela Polska 2005; reż.: Jakub Ruciński, Ryszard Dreger, Paweł Karpiński; wyk: Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka 11:15 Klan, odc. 994; telenowela Polska 2005; reż.: Jakub Ruciński, Ryszard Dreger, Paweł Karpiński; wyk: Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka 11:45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza, Sopocki smak, odc. 85; magazyn kulinarny 12:10 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka, odc. 146 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe, Babcia do wynajęcia, odc. 223; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Krzysztof Rogala; wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski 14:00 Od przedszkola do Opola, Ewa Bem; program dla dzieci 14:30 Made in Poland; teleturniej 14:55 Nowa Tradycja; program muzyczny 15:10 Wielka gra, odc. 68; teleturniej 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje, Książka tygodnia; magazyn kulturalny 17:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; program muzyczny 18:00 M jak miłość, odc. 295; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Waldemar Szarek; wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska 18:45 Ale jazda!, odc. 29; magazyn kulturalny 19:15 Miś Kudłatek, Podniebna podróż 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; wiadomości sportowe 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Feliksa Falka wizja Polski: Wodzirej; dramat obyczajowy Polska 1977; reż.: Feliks Falk; wyk: Jerzy Stuhr, Sława Kwaśniewska 21:50 Mój pierwszy raz, odc. 11 22:45 Od arii do piosenki; program muzyczny 23:35 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; magazyn 00:30 M jak miłość, odc. 295; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Waldemar Szarek; wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem: Miś Kudłatek, Podniebna podróż 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; wiadomości sportowe 02:00 Feliksa Falka wizja Polski: Wodzirej; dramat obyczajowy Polska 1977; reż.: Feliks Falk; wyk: Jerzy Stuhr, Sława Kwaśniewska 03:45 Rajd "Barbórka"; rajd 04:35 Tam, gdzie jesteśmy: Greckie ślady Zygmunta Mineyki; reportaż 05:05 Mój pierwszy raz, odc. 11 06:00 Zakończenie programu 79px 07:00 Minisport + 07:10 Łapu capu 07:25 Diabelski młyn 08:00 Teletubbies 08:25 Męskie-żeńskie 09:20 Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata – film przygodowy, USA 1989 11:40 Detektyw Monk (9) 12:30 Aktualności filmowe 13:05 Życie modliszki – film dok. 14:05 Tajniki przyrody – film dok. 14:40 Pojutrze – film fantastyczny, USA 2004 16:45 Przyjaciel gangstera – komedia kryminalna, Francja 2003 18:15 Premiera: Ja, Cezar mały – komediodramat, Francja 2003 20:00 Amnezja – thriller, USA/Niemcy 2004 21:45 Diana Krall – koncert w Montrealu 23:00 Premiera: Świt żywych trupów – horror, USA 2004 00:45 W centrum miasta – komedia sensac., USA 1990 02:20 Dziewczyna nr 6 – komediodramat, USA 1996 04:05 Teksańska masakra piłą mechaniczną – horror, USA 2003 79px 06:30 Wychować Waylona – komedia, USA 2004 08:00 Zobacz w HBO 08:30 Samotny Strażnik – western, USA 2003 10:00 Sztorm na Bałtyku – dramat, Niemcy/Wlk. Bryt. 2003 11:55 W krzywym zwierciadle: Witaj święty Mikołaju II – komedia, USA 2003 13:20 Ojciec Goriot – dramat, Francja 2004 15:00 Starsza pani musi zniknąć – komedia, USA 2003 16:30 Mama na obcasach – komedia, USA 2004 18:30 Zobacz w HBO 19:00 Premiera: Elf – film obyczajowy, USA 2003 20:35 Podglądając Hollywood 21:00 HBO na stojaka! (121) 21:30 Wyścig z czasem – thriller, USA 2003 23:15 Ciemność – horror, USA/Hiszpania 2002 01:00 Głód miłości – horror, Francja/Japonia 2001 02:40 Zmowa milczenia – dramat, Wlk. Bryt. 2003 04:10 Sztorm na Bałtyku – dramat, Niemcy/Wlk. Bryt. 2003 79px 09:05 Joanna Chmielewska - czyli moje wykopane studnie; film dokumentalny Polska 1996 10:00 Studio Kultura: Rozmowy; rozmowa 10:50 Kino krótkich filmów: Próba mikrofonu; film dokumentalny Polska 1980 11:10 Bruno Walter; film dokumentalny Kanada 2005 12:15 Kino krótkich filmów: Dwa listy; film animowany; reż.: Krzysztof Krauze 12:35 Legendy jazzu: Ella Fitzgerald, odc. 4; serial dokumentalny USA 2003 13:05 Studio Kultura: Informacje; aktualności 13:20 Kenny Wheeler - Jacek Kochan Quartet; jazz 14:00 Szklana menażeria; dramat psychologiczny USA 1961; reż.: Anthony Harvey; wyk: Katherine Hepburn, Sam Waterston 15:55 Capriccio #24; film animowany USA 1989 16:05 Przewodnik; aktualności 16:30 JAJO - wszędzie jest sztuka - Kim jestem?, odc. 16; serial dokumentalny USA 2005 17:05 Tomasz Venclova na Litwie i na Emigracji; film dokumentalny Polska 1997 17:50 42. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki Współczesnej - Warszawska Jesień 99; koncert 18:30 Tam, gdzie jesteśmy: Malarz Kresów; film dokumentalny 19:00 Oprawa: Oprawa; aktualności 19:10 Mikołaj Konstanty Ciurlionis; film dokumentalny Polska 1998 20:00 Studio Kultura: Informacje; aktualności 20:15 Studio Kultura: Rozmowy; rozmowa 21:00 Umowa najmu; dramat społeczny Litwa 2002; reż.: Kristijonas Vildziunas; wyk: Larisa Kalpokaite, Dalia Micheleviciute 22:35 Więcej niż fikcja - Biały Diament; film dokumentalny Niemcy 2004 00:05 Strefa alternatywna: Małe jest wielkie, odc. 6; magazyn muzyczny 00:30 Strefa alternatywna: Komix, Osiedle Swoboda, odc. 5; program artystyczny 00:35 Strefa alternatywna: Głośne czytanie - Opowieści przebrane, odc. 2; literatura 01:00 Zakończenie dnia BBC World 05:30 Extra Time 06:00 BBC News - wiadomości 06:30 Middle East Business Report 07:00 BBC News - wiadomości 07:30 Click Online - magazyn komputerowy 08:00 BBC News - wiadomości 08:30 World Challenge 09:00 Living Positive 10:00 BBC News - wiadomości 10:30 Top Gear 11:00 BBC News - wiadomości 11:30 Middle East Business Report 12:00 BBC News - wiadomości 12:30 This Week - magazyn reporterów 13:00 BBC News - wiadomości 13:10 The World Uncovered 14:00 BBC News - wiadomości 14:30 The Record Europe 15:00 BBC News - wiadomości 15:10 Documentary 16:00 Living Positive 17:00 BBC News - wiadomości 17:30 Top Gear 18:00 BBC News - wiadomości 18:30 Middle East Business Report 19:00 BBC News - wiadomości 19:30 This Week - magazyn reporterów 20:00 BBC News - wiadomości 20:30 Reporters - reportaże 21:00 BBC News - wiadomości 21:10 The World Uncovered 22:00 BBC News - wiadomości 22:30 World Challenge 23:00 BBC News - wiadomości 23:10 Documentary 00:00 Weather 00:30 Middle East Business Report 01:00 BBC News - wiadomości 01:30 This Week - magazyn reporterów 02:00 BBC News - wiadomości 02:30 Kill or Cure? 03:00 BBC News - wiadomości 03:30 Top Gear 04:00 BBC News - wiadomości 04:30 Talking Movies - magazyn filmowy 05:00 BBC News - wiadomości CNBC 06:00 The McLaughlin Group 06:30 Asia Market Week 07:00 Europe This Week - magazyn reporterów 07:30 Business Turkey 07:45 Business Russia 08:00 Business Arabia 08:30 Europe This Week - magazyn reporterów 09:00 Answers 09:30 Asia Market Week 10:00 Teleshopping 13:00 Europe This Week - magazyn reporterów 13:30 World Business 14:00 CNBC Sports 18:00 OFF AIR - More Information 00:00 Asia Market Week 00:30 World Business 01:00 Business Arabia 01:30 Europe This Week - magazyn reporterów 02:00 Business Turkey 02:15 Business Russia 02:30 World Business 03:00 The Wall Street Journal Report 03:30 Business Arabia 04:00 The McLaughlin Group 04:30 The Wall Street Journal Report 05:00 Asia Market Week ZigZap 06:00 George Niewielki: Trener George - serial animowany odc. 7 06:25 Dzika rodzinka: Nauka latania - serial animowany odc. 13 06:50 Ziemniak, ostatnie starcie: Rycerz Mikołajem zwany/Czy byłeś grzeczny? - serial animowany odc. 51 07:00 Maqlatura - program dla młodzieży 07:10 Rodzina Piratów: Drugi koniec lunety - serial animowany odc. 18 07:40 Klub Winx 2: Niewidzialne wróżki - serial animowany odc. 13 08:05 Sabrina: Zęby mądrości - serial animowany odc. 43 08:30 Mary-Kate i Ashley w akcji: Walka o fryzury - serial animowany odc. 24 08:55 Rodzina Piratów: Kto ukradł okręt? - serial animowany odc. 8 09:20 Jakub Jakub 2: Jakub Jakub i pupilek pani - serial animowany odc. 19 09:45 Titeuf: Serce z turbodoładowaniem/Wielki Diego/Śnieżka - serial animowany odc. 23 10:10 Martin Tajemniczy: Atak śluzowatych ludzi - serial animowany odc. 30 10:35 Wymiar Delta: Przebudzenie - serial animowany odc. 12 11:00 Maqlatura - program dla młodzieży 11:10 Przymierzalnia Przymierzalnia stajl - program dla młodzieży 11:15 Przymierzalnia Po prostu Jamie - serial animowany odc. 8 11:50 Przymierzalnia Przymierzalnia stajl - program dla młodzieży 11:55 Przymierzalnia Lizzie McGuire 2 - serial komediowy odc. 13 12:20 Przymierzalnia Przymierzalnia stajl - program dla młodzieży 12:25 Przymierzalnia Gwiazda od zaraz - serial dla młodzieży odc. 13 12:50 Przymierzalnia Przymierzalnia stajl - program dla młodzieży 13:00 6 w pracy 2 - serial animowany odc. 10 13:30 Lizzie McGuire: Stare klimaty - serial komediowy odc. 12 14:00 Radiostacja Roscoe 2: W uroczy sposób - serial komediowy odc. 22 14:30 Świat nonsensów u Stevensów: Cena sławy - serial familijny odc. 33 15:00 Maqlatura - program dla młodzieży 15:10 Klub Winx 2: Bitwa o planetę Eraklyon - serial animowany odc. 14 15:35 Sabrina: Masz przyjaciela - serial animowany odc. 44 16:00 Mary-Kate i Ashley w akcji: Koncert szaleństwa - serial animowany odc. 25 16:25 Rodzina Piratów: Show-biznes - serial animowany 16:55 Jakub Jakub 2: Jakub Jakub i walentynkowa katastrofa - serial animowany odc. 20 17:20 Titeuf: Ocalić Rzygatora!/Przeprowadzka/Dziedziczne starzenie się - serial animowany odc. 24 17:45 Martin Tajemniczy: Krypta dżina - serial animowany odc. 31 18:10 Kod Lyoko - serial animowany odc. 9 18:35 6 w pracy 2 - serial animowany odc. 11 19:00 Maqlatura - program dla młodzieży 19:10 Trans sport - program dla nastolatków 19:35 Lizzie McGuire: Miranda - aktorka - serial komediowy odc. 13 20:00 Radiostacja Roscoe 2: Prawda czy sensacja - serial komediowy odc. 23 20:30 Świat nonsensów u Stevensów: Śnieżyca - serial familijny odc. 34 Canal + Film 06:00 Wokół płócien - film dokumentalny 07:00 Szczury pustyni - film wojenny 08:25 Deser Wytrwałość - film krótkometrażowy 08:40 Nama - ogród na pustyni - film przyrodniczy 09:35 Joey - serial komediowy odc. 9/24 10:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 10:10 Ciepła czapka - dramat obyczajowy 11:40 Wersja ostateczna - thriller SF 13:15 Szkoła rocka - komedia muzyczna 15:05 W kogo ja się wrodziłem - film obyczajowy 16:10 Honey - film obyczajowy 17:45 Cud w Nowym Jorku - film familijny 19:35 Teletubbies - serial dla dzieci 20:00 Upadek - dramat historyczny 22:30 Świat gliniarzy III - serial kryminalny odc. 14 23:20 Intermission - komediodramat 01:05 Małe jest piękne - komediodramat 02:35 Świt żywych trupów - horror 04:15 Ganges - rzeka do nieba - film dokumentalny 05:10 OSS - Misja specjalna - dramat wojenny Jetix 06:00 Hamtaro - serial animowany 06:25 Wunschpunsch - serial animowany 06:50 Szalony Jack, pirat - serial animowany 07:15 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke'a - serial animowany 07:40 A.T.O.M. - serial animowany 08:05 A.T.O.M. - serial animowany 08:30 Ach, ten Andy! - serial animowany 08:55 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 09:20 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 09:45 Sonic X - serial animowany 10:10 Sonic X - serial animowany 10:35 Wyścigi NASCAR - serial animowany 11:00 Power Rangers Dino Thunder - serial przygodowy 11:25 Tajemnicze opowieści Moville'a - serial animowany 11:50 Eerie, Indiana: Inny wymiar - serial przygodowy 12:15 Oggy i karaluchy - serial animowany 12:40 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke'a - serial animowany 13:05 Roboluch - serial animowany 13:30 Gadżet i Gadżetinis - serial animowany 13:55 Tutenstein - serial animowany 14:20 MegaMan NT Warrior - serial animowany 14:45 Pokemon - serial animowany 15:10 Wojownicze żółwie ninja - serial animowany 15:35 Power Rangers Dino Thunder - serial przygodowy 16:00 Ach, ten Andy! - serial animowany 16:25 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 16:50 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 17:15 Sonic X - serial animowany 17:40 Sonic X - serial animowany 18:05 Jak dwie krople wody! - serial komediowy 18:30 Tajemnicze opowieści Moville'a - serial animowany 18:55 Wojownicze żółwie ninja - serial animowany 19:20 Spiderman - serial animowany 19:45 Silver Surfer - serial animowany 20:10 Teknoman - serial animowany 20:35 Iron Man - Obrońca dobra - serial animowany 21:00 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 21:25 M.A.S.K. - serial animowany 21:50 Kosmiczne Biuro Śledcze - serial animowany 22:15 Spiderman - serial animowany 22:40 Silver Surfer - serial animowany 23:05 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 23:30 Iron Man - Obrońca dobra - serial animowany 23:50 Shin-Chan - serial animowany Eurosport 07:30 Żeglarstwo Monsoon Cup 09:30 Watts - magazyn sportowy 09:45 Top 24 Clubs - magazyn piłkarski 10:15 Kombinacja norweska Zawody Pucharu Świata w Trondheim (Norwegia) - skoki 12:15 Top 24 Clubs - magazyn piłkarski 12:45 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - faza grupowa 13:45 Kombinacja norweska Zawody Pucharu Świata w Trondheim (Norwegia) - bieg na 15 km 14:30 Hokej na trawie Trofeum mistrzyń: Mecz Niemcy - Chiny 15:30 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Kuusamo (Finlandia) 16:00 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Trondheim (Norwegia) 17:45 Watts - magazyn sportowy 18:00 Wyścigi samochodowe Races of Champions - Puchar Narodów 19:00 Wyścigi samochodowe Races of Champions 21:00 Snowboard Zawody Air & Style w Monachium 22:15 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Beaver Creek (USA) - slalom gigant mężczyzn - 2. przejazd 23:00 YOZ - Youth Only Zone - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 23:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu 23:45 Fight Club - magazyn sportów walki 01:45 Wiadomości Eurosportu Canal + Sport 05:45 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 06:15 Wielkie sumo - piękno tradycji - film dokumentalny 07:00 Moto+ - magazyn sportowy 07:30 Wstęp do meczu 07:50 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Amica Wronki - Groclin Grodzisk Wlkp. 10:00 Futbol amerykański NFL Game Day - magazyn sportowy 10:30 Koszykówka NBA Action - magazyn sportowy 11:00 Koszykówka NBA: Mecz Phoenix Suns - Denver Nuggets 13:05 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 13:40 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Liverpool - Wigan Athletic 15:45 Wstęp do meczu 16:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecze: Wisła Kraków - Górnik Łęczna i Legia Warszawa - Arka Gdynia 18:15 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz Olympique Lyon - Paris Saint Germain 20:25 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz Inter Mediolan - Ascoli 22:30 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 23:50 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Athletic Bilbao - Atletico Madryt 01:45 NFL Game Day - magazyn futbolu amerykańskiego 02:15 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz Olympique Lyon - Paris Saint Germain 04:05 Czempioni w Plusie: Danuta Dmowska - magazyn sportowy 05:05 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz Inter Mediolan - Ascoli HBO 2 06:30 Dzień Świstaka - komedia 08:10 Konkurs kulinarny - komedia 09:35 Tristan i Izolda - film animowany 10:55 Dziesiąte lato - film familijny 12:30 Spotkanie z Gusem Van Santem - wywiad 12:45 Looney Tunes znowu w akcji - film animowany 14:15 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Leonardo DiCaprio - serial dokumentalny 14:40 Twarz w oknie - dramat obyczajowy 16:30 Peter Bell 2 - film familijny 18:20 Dzień Świstaka - komedia 20:00 Łzy słońca - dramat wojenny 22:00 Veronica Guerin - dramat kryminalny 23:35 Pretty Woman - komedia romantyczna 01:30 Po raz ostatni - dramat obyczajowy 03:20 Zmowa milczenia - thriller 04:50 Looney Tunes znowu w akcji - film animowany Mezzo 06:00 Sekwencje Classic 09:30 Mezzo Mag 10:00 Mezzo Junior Czarodziejskie opowieści: Król dżungli - film animowany 11:00 Dookoła świata: Opera - mój dom - film dokumentalny odc. 1/3 12:00 Sekwencje Classic 13:10 Mezzo Mag 13:45 Keller Quartet, w kręgu Haydna - koncert odc. 1 14:35 Keller Quartet, w kręgu Haydna - koncert odc. 3 15:15 Ludwig van Beethoven: I Koncert fortepianowy C-dur op. 15 - koncert 15:50 Classic Dance "Antemanha, pieśń wieloryba" - balet 16:20 Classic Dance "Pamiętniki dla Edith Piaf" - balet 17:00 Classic Dance "Entre-deux" - balet 17:50 Classic Dance "Hit and Run" - balet 19:00 Sekwencje Jazz 20:00 Sekwencje Classic 20:15 Mezzo Mag 20:50 Giacomo Puccini: "Turandot" - opera 23:05 Pham Quartet - koncert 00:00 Sekwencje Jazz Mix 01:00 Jazz Clubbin": Pierre Boussaguet Quartet na festiwalu w New Morning, 2003 - koncert 02:00 Jazz Clubbin": London Gospel - koncert 03:00 Archiwum Mezzo: Maja - film dokumentalny 04:20 Archiwum Mezzo: Koncert Orkiestry Filharmoników Berlińskich w Tokio, dyryguje Claudio Abbado - koncert Canal + Sport 2 06:00 CANAL+ SPORT2 - weekendowy serwis sportowy 12:00 CANAL+ SPORT2 - weekendowy serwis sportowy 18:00 CANAL+ SPORT2 - weekendowy serwis sportowy 21:55 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Athletic Bilbao - Atletico Madryt 00:00 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej National Geographic Channel 08:00 Życie wśród lwów - film dokumentalny 09:00 Schwytanie krokodyla zabójcy - film dokumentalny 10:00 Odkrycia z napędem Duracell: Dłuższe życie - serial dokumentalny 10:30 Rozbiórki: Kominy - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Kiedy wyprawa się nie powiedzie: Dryfująca rodzina - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Smoki pustyni Namib - film dokumentalny 13:00 Megamiasta: Nowy Jork - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Port w Rotterdamie - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Trzęsienie ziemi w Kobe - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Prom kosmiczny Columbia - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Podobne do nas: Język - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Premiera Bez granic: Najdłuższa rzeka - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Sejsmiczne sekundy: Śmierć Ayrtona Senny - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Niebezpieczne podróże: Jedwabny Szlak: Nepal - serial dokumentalny 21:00 7 lipca, atak na Londyn - film dokumentalny 22:30 Sejsmiczne sekundy: Śmiertelny gaz w Bhopal - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Epidemie: Supergrypa - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Kulisy 11 września: Ostatnia rozgrywka - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Tabu: Święty ból - serial dokumentalny TVN 24 05:30 Szkło kontaktowe, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 06:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 06:05 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 07:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 07:15 Studio TVN 24 - wywiad 07:30 Serwis informacyjny 07:34 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Bez komentarza - magazyn 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Mały Hajtpark, Serwis sportowy 09:30 Serwis informacyjny 09:35 Zdrowie - magazyn poradnikowy 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:35 Styl - magazyn poradnikowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:05 Cały ten świat - magazyn międzynarodowy odc. 1 11:30 Skrót informacji 11:32 Cały ten świat - magazyn międzynarodowy odc. 2 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Mały Hajtpark, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny 12:35 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:36 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Mały Hajtpark, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Bez komentarza - magazyn 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 15:10 e-Life - magazyn 15:30 Serwis informacyjny 15:35 Dama Pik 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:08 Studio TVN 24 - wywiad 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:40 Kalejdoskop tygodnia - magazyn 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:30 Serwis informacyjny 17:35 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:06 Raport - magazyn reporterów 18:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 18:34 Zdrowie - magazyn poradnikowy 19:00 TVN Fakty, Serwis sportowy 19:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 19:35 Styl - magazyn poradnikowy 20:00 Serwis informacyjny 20:08 Cały ten świat - magazyn międzynarodowy odc. 1 20:30 Skrót informacji 20:32 Cały ten świat - magazyn międzynarodowy odc. 2 21:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 21:10 Magazyn sportowy 21:30 Serwis informacyjny, Mały Hajtpark 21:40 Kalejdoskop tygodnia - magazyn 22:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 22:30 Serwis informacyjny 22:35 Firma - magazyn 23:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 23:05 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Skrót informacji 23:32 Zdrowie - magazyn poradnikowy 00:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 00:05 Magazyn sportowy 00:25 Reportaż 00:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 00:40 Cały ten świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 01:30 TVN Fakty, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 02:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 02:05 Firma - magazyn 02:30 Skrót informacji 02:31 Raport - magazyn reporterów 03:00 Skrót informacji 03:01 Bez komentarza - magazyn 03:11 Kalejdoskop tygodnia - magazyn 03:30 Skrót informacji 03:32 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:00 TVN Fakty, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 04:30 Skrót informacji 04:32 Styl - magazyn poradnikowy 05:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 05:10 Cały ten świat - magazyn międzynarodowy VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 Get the Clip 15:00 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 17:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 17:30 Nowe na VIVIE - magazyn muzyczny 18:00 Get the Clip 20:00 VIVAMOVIE - tajemnice filmowego show-biznesu 21:00 Bezele 22:00 VIVA Hits Polska 23:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider CNN 06:00 World News 06:30 World Report 07:00 World News 07:30 Diplomatic License 08:00 World News 08:30 World Business This Week - magazyn reporterów 09:00 World News 09:30 International Correspondents 10:00 World News 10:30 World Sport 11:00 Larry King 12:00 World News 12:30 Next@CNN 13:00 CNN Presents 14:00 World News 14:30 World Sport 15:00 World News 15:30 World Report 16:00 World News 16:30 Diplomatic License 17:00 World News 17:30 Design 360 18:00 World News 18:30 Inside Africa 19:00 World News 19:30 World Business This Week - magazyn reporterów 20:00 World News 20:30 Inside the Middle East 21:00 World News 21:30 The Daily Show 22:00 World News 22:30 World Sport 23:00 CNN Presents 00:00 World News 00:30 World Sport 01:00 World News 01:30 Inside Africa 02:00 World News 02:30 Diplomatic License 03:00 Larry King Weekend 04:00 World Business This Week - magazyn reporterów 04:30 Global Challenges 05:00 World News MiniMini 06:00 Bolek i Lolek - serial animowany odc. 3 06:10 Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach - serial animowany odc. 3 06:20 Bajki Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 3 06:30 Rupert - serial animowany odc. 36 06:55 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 20 07:05 Rupert - serial animowany odc. 37 07:30 Witaj, Franklin - serial animowany odc. 78 07:55 Bąblandia - serial animowany odc. 20 08:00 Noddy - serial animowany odc. 12 08:10 Świat Elmo - serial animowany odc. 38 08:30 Kasztaniaki - serial animowany odc. 25 08:40 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 29 08:45 Przypadki zwierzo-jeża - serial animowany odc. 8 08:55 Mali odkrywcy - serial animowany odc. 26 09:00 Odwrócona góra albo film pod strasznym tytułem - film animowany 10:25 Listonosz Pat - serial animowany odc. 14 10:40 Czerwony traktorek - serial animowany odc. 14 10:50 Mali odkrywcy - serial animowany odc. 4 11:00 Noddy - serial animowany odc. 11 11:10 Świat Elmo - serial animowany odc. 37 11:30 Kasztaniaki - serial animowany odc. 24 11:40 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 28 11:45 Przypadki zwierzo-jeża - serial animowany odc. 7 11:55 Mali odkrywcy - serial animowany odc. 25 12:00 Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - serial animowany odc. 4 12:10 Stinky i Jake przedstawiają - serial animowany odc. 13 12:40 Małe opowiastki - serial animowany odc. 14 12:45 Tęczowe rybki - serial animowany odc. 38 13:00 Witaj, Franklin - serial animowany odc. 34 13:25 Witaj, Franklin - serial animowany odc. 22 13:50 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany odc. 10 14:00 Bolek i Lolek - serial animowany odc. 2 14:10 Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach - serial animowany odc. 2 14:20 Bajki Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 2 14:30 Rupert - serial animowany odc. 34 14:55 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 19 15:05 Rupert - serial animowany odc. 35 15:30 Witaj, Franklin - serial animowany odc. 77 15:55 Bąblandia - serial animowany odc. 19 16:00 Sesame English - serial animowany odc. 7 16:15 Świat Allegry - serial animowany odc. 3 16:45 Świat Allegry - serial animowany odc. 16 17:10 Reksio - serial animowany odc. 14 17:25 Listonosz Pat - serial animowany odc. 13 17:40 Czerwony traktorek - serial animowany odc. 13 17:50 Mali odkrywcy - serial animowany odc. 3 18:00 Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - serial animowany odc. 3 18:10 Stinky i Jake przedstawiają - serial animowany odc. 12 18:40 Małe opowiastki - serial animowany odc. 13 18:45 Tęczowe rybki - serial animowany odc. 37 19:00 Witaj, Franklin - serial animowany odc. 33 19:25 Witaj, Franklin - serial animowany odc. 21 19:50 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany odc. 9 TVN 7 06:00 Telesklep 07:20 Droga do gwiazd 09:20 Gra na maksa, odc. 11: serial 10:20 Chwila prawdy 11:35 Wielka gonitwa: film 13:55 Na osi 14:30 Jak łyse konie 15:45 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda, odc. 14: serial 16:45 Star Trek: Pierwszy kontakt: film 19:10 Kochane kłopoty V, odc. 7: serial 20:10 Śledztwo nad przepaścią: film 22:40 Jak dziki zwierz: film 01:20 Detektyw Monk, odc. 2: serial 02:20 Nocne igraszki Discovery Channel 05:00 Prawda czy fałsz – pogromcy mitów: serial 06:00 Podniebne miasto w Tokio 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku: serial 08:00 Amerykański chopper: serial 09:00 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta: serial 09:30 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta: serial 10:00 Tajemnice starożytnych imperiów: serial 11:00 Prawda czy fałsz – pogromcy mitów: serial 12:00 Podniebne miasto w Tokio 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku: serial 14:00 Amerykański chopper: serial 15:00 Miejscy odkrywcy: serial 16:00 Brainiac: Odjechane eksperymenty, odc. 9: serial 17:00 Przetrwać żywioły natury, odc. 4: serial 18:00 Wielkie projekty, odc. 1: serial 19:00 Wojna w powietrzu: serial 20:00 Dziś wybieram! 21:00 Dziś wybieram! 22:00 Dziś wybieram! 23:00 Godzina zero 00:00 Brainiac: Odjechane eksperymenty, odc. 5: serial 01:00 Amerykańscy prawnicy: serial 02:00 Amerykańscy prawnicy: serial 03:00 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta: serial 03:30 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta: serial 04:00 Jurassica Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC World z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNBC z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zig Zap z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2005 roku